


A Gift That Matters

by SamuelJames



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Gift That Matters  
> Pairing: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Trust is everything.  
> Notes: Written for the comment fic prompt Smallville, Clark/Lex, any happy drabble.  
> Disclaimer: Smallville is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Lex watches Clark's expression as he unwraps the gift. After three years together he's probably expecting keys to a car, an ostentatious watch or something ridiculously expensive. He's learned by now that Clark doesn't care about money. After Clark opens the box he frowns and unfolds the piece of paper.

"Lex, why this?"

"I don't want to hide anything from you. It's every password and access code. You can read all my research files. I don't want secrets between us."

Clark smiles and pushes himself up off the couch for a kiss. As Clark presses against him Lex sighs happily.


End file.
